Memorias de una adolescente
by Light of Moon 12
Summary: ¿Qué había de malo en falsificar una firma de su tutor? ¿Qué era lo peor que podía sucederle a esa adolescente pelirroja en esa tarde en la estación de policía de Raccoon City? Un ONE SHOT Weskerfield relatado desde la perspectiva de Claire Redfield, con toques de romance y comedia. [Regalo para Frozenheart7]


**Hola, desde hace tiempo tenía este pequeño one shot pero no había encontrado ocasión para publicarlo, y creo que ya encontré la fecha idónea. Amigos, este fic va dedicado para mi amiga _Frozenheart7_ en su cumpleaños!**

 **Frozen, espero y este fic te agrade, es un pequeño intento cómico de Weskerfield que ojalá te guste. ¡Disfrute!**

* * *

 **DESCARGO DE RESPONSABILIDAD: RESIDENT EVIL Y SUS PERSONAJES PERTENECEN A CAPCOM, SÓLO LAS IDEAS Y TRAMA ORIGINALES DE ESTA HISTORIA ME PERTENECEN.**

* * *

ONE SHOT: MEMORIAS DE UNA ADOLESCENTE.

 ** _5 de Junio de 1997_**

 ** _Querido diario:_**

 _Primero que nada, reporto que estoy muy bien y totalmente recuperada del horrible resfriado que contraje hace una semana, ya sabes que odio estornudar y sobre todo el escurrimiento nasal… ¡Qué asco!_

 _Lo mejor que puedo rescatar de mi enfermedad son los gloriosos tres días de incapacidad que me libraron de las aburridas clases del profesor Winston. Ese hombre y su enorme nariz de zanahoria deforme, tan amargado que arruina todas mis mañanas con su mal genio y métodos antipedagógicos de enseñanza. El álgebra y yo jamás hemos sido afín y con ese maestro como intermediario, destruyó esa posible tregua entre el valor de "x" y yo. Me pasé toda la vida buscando la "x" y sus valores para que los estúpidos se pierdan de nuevo. ¡Me joden! Aún sigo preguntándome qué relevancia tendrá en mi vida la frase "el orden de los factores no altera el producto" o "positivo, más negativo da igual a negativo"… No quiero hablar más de ello, que no estoy aquí para charlar sobre matemáticas._

 _Hoy más que nunca tenía una urgencia terrible por llegar a mi habitación, cerrar la puerta y tumbarme en la cama para escribir, ya que por fin, tengo algo digno de contar. Querido diario, este día llevarás entre tus hojas un recuerdo que seguramente en el futuro no me cansaré de leer._

 _¿Recuerdas que hace unas semanas escribí acerca de un posible paseo de graduación? Pues, ¿adivina qué? Soy una Redfield y contra todo pronóstico, logré salirme con la mía._

 _Tuve que jugar un poco sucio, aprovechándome de mi puesto de presidenta del consejo escolar y mis buenas relaciones con los profesores para lograr mi tan anhelado objetivo. Después de meses y meses de espera, enviando cartas a nombre del alumnado con destinatario a ejecutivos de renombre, logré que finalmente la clase de artes plásticas y visuales de la preparatoria 7 de Raccoon City, obtuviera su visita guiada a los estudios Warner Brothers, en donde nos permitirían admirar con lujo de detalle el recinto artístico y conoceríamos a fondo las instalaciones, dejándonos pasar a los sitios más restringidos del lugar, a los cuales no cualquier mortal podía tener acceso._

 _Lo mejor de haber obtenido ese pase exclusivo a los estudios cinematográficos, no sólo era el aprendizaje que podíamos adquirir, para nada. Lo más fantástico de poder visitar esos estudios, al menos para mí, era que Johnny Depp se encontraba allí filmando su próxima película._

 _¡Dios mío! La posibilidad de ver de cerca a mi ídolo, tocarlo, oler su perfume, decirle un "hola"… Creo que si eso sucede, caería desmayada al suelo muriendo al instante, pero con una sonrisa en el rostro._

 _Cuando tenía once años y conocí a Edward Scissorhands supe que fue amor a primera vista. Desde entonces una buena parte de mi habitación se volvió en una especie de altar en su nombre, con la pared lateral de mi cuarto adornada con sus fotos, pósters, publicidad de sus películas, recortes de periódicos… Una fijación un poco extravagante hacia un artista de cine, pero perfectamente normal para una chica de 17 años. Además, era mucho más "sano" ser fan de Johnny Depp que serlo de alguno de los Backstreet Boys, Brad Pitt o Leonardo DiCaprio… Ahora que lo pienso, pobre Leo, ojalá y algún día ganase un Óscar. Lástima que siempre lo ilusionan y le dan el premio a otro que no los conoce ni su madre… En fin…_

 _Mi encuentro con "El chico manos de tijeras" estaba cerca y nada iba a arruinarlo. Excepto haberme olvidado de traer hoy el permiso de viaje firmado por mi tutor. Gracias a que salí a toda prisa de casa con un elegante retraso de cuarenta y cinco minutos, olvidé pedirle a Chris que firmara su autorización para que yo saliera del estado, y desgraciadamente hoy era el último día de entrega para los permisos._

 _Por más que argumenté que estaba a punto de cumplir los 18 años y que en algunos países a partir de este número ya se considera a una persona mayor de edad, mis profesores no cedieron esta vez._

 _—"_ _Redfield, tienes hasta las cinco de la tarde del día de hoy para entregar el permiso firmado por tu tutor, de lo contrario, no podrás asistir al viaje."_

 _Esas palabras del maestro Carter eran la única esperanza de que mi sueño de encontrarme con Depp no se viera frustrado._

 _En cuanto dieron las dos de la tarde en el enorme reloj de la torre escolar, corrí a toda velocidad hacia mi motocicleta y me dirigí al departamento de policía de Raccoon City para ir en buscar de mi hermano._

 _El maldito tráfico no me estaba ayudando demasiado, y la ansiedad de que el tiempo me ganara la partida, me tenían hecha un manojo de nervios. Mierda, mierda, mierda._

 _Después de lo que me pareció un viaje interminable, logré llegar a la estación de los S.T.A.R.S., adentrándome sin demora en el edificio, para encontrar lo más rápido posible a Chris._

 _El personal que allí laboraba me saludó amablemente mientras yo pasaba como una ráfaga de viento entre los pasillos, mirando por encima del hombro para intentar localizar a mi joven tutor._

 _Al no verlo por ningún lado, decidí dirigirme directamente hacia su oficina y girando la perilla de la puerta, comprobé que ésta estaba abierta._

 _Creo que los Dioses del Rock n' Roll me estaban castigando esa tarde por mi error, ya que allí tampoco estaba mi hermano. Entonces, una idea producto de la desesperación, cruzó mi mente._

 _Encima del escritorio que pertenecía al estratega Redfield, había un montón de papeles esparcidos a lo largo de la fina madera de caoba, y estuve segura que sin esforzarme mucho, encontraría algún documento firmado por mi hermano, y teniendo allí todo el material, falsificar la firma de mi tutor sería pan comido._

 _Tomé asiento en una de las sillas que estaban frente a su mesa de trabajo y me puse a husmear de entre las hojas de papel, buscando desesperadamente el refrendo personal de mi hermano para poder imitarlo en mi permiso que estaba en blanco. Tan entretenida estaba en mi fraudulenta labor que no me di cuenta en qué momento alguien abrió la puerta y observaba en silencio a mis espaldas._

 _— "_ _¿Se le ofrece algo, señorita?"_

 _Una voz grave con tono autoritario resonó detrás de mí, haciendo que yo volteara enseguida. Tenía frente a mi vista a un hombre alto, muy alto y corpulento que vestía el uniforme de la unidad perteneciente a los S.T.A.R.S., además de usar botas de combate, guantes de cuero grueso y unas gafas oscuras que ocultaban sus ojos. Su cabello rubio iba estéticamente peinado hacia atrás y su piel blanca se contrajo un poco con una arruga que se formaba entre ceja y ceja, producto del poco agrado que sintió al haberme pillado en la oficina._

 _Nunca había visto a ese señor en mi vida, pero por los relatos de mi hermano y su amiguita Jill Valentine, supuse de quién se trataba._

 _En automático solté los documentos que llevaba entre mis manos y me puse de pie saltando como un resorte, tratando de disimular el miedo inevitable que me causaba la presencia de ese agente._

 _— "_ _Le hice una pregunta, señorita."_

 _Cuando se volvió hacia a mí, sentí que toda la sangre de mi cuerpo se concentró en mis talones y mi cara se puso pálida del susto. Si mi presunción era cierta, estaba frente al jefe directo de mi hermano, el famoso capitán Wesker. Durante la cena, mi único familiar no se cansaba de hablar de él y sus enormes cualidades estratégicas y militares, alabándolo a diestra y siniestra a la vez que soñaba en algún día ser como él. ¡Y se queja de mi obsesión con Johnny Depp! Él hace lo mismo con ese loco que usa gafas de sol dentro de los edificios. Muchas veces me pregunté si él sentiría la misma admiración por su superior que la que yo sentía por mi amado Johnny. Tal vez y Chris también tenía un altar oculto en honor a ese señor en algún lugar de su armario y yo no me había dado cuenta, tal vez… Pero por conversaciones con Jill Valentine, sabía que el sujeto que estaba frente a mí, también era un tipo duro, estricto y con muy poca paciencia. ¡Oh no!_

 _Sentí que las piernas me temblaban no sólo por el temor de que seguramente metería a Chris en un gran problema en su trabajo, sino que había algo en la fisionomía de este hombre que inspiraba respeto, pero de ese que sólo puede inspirar el miedo, como el que se le tiene a las fieras salvajes._

 _Tragué saliva de manera audible y usando la voz más segura que pude sacar de mi garganta, le contesté aún con desconfianza:_

 _—"_ _Perdone… Es-estaba buscando a mi hermano" — Dije tartamudeando ante la intimidante presencia del capitán._

 _— "_ _¿Busca a su hermano entre los documentos de su escritorio?" — Me contestó sarcásticamente el rubio sin quitar la mueca de enfado en su rostro._

 _— "_ _Pu-puedo explicarlo, sólo quería su firma para un viaje escolar."_

 _Estaba desesperada por salir corriendo despavorida de allí y para que el jefe de Chris me creyera, le mostré el corrugado papel que se trataba de mi maltratado permiso, y con un ademán lo tomó en sus manos para leerlo en silencio._

 _Me preguntaba qué diablos estaba pensando aquel sujeto que parecía tardarse mucho en leer esas pocas líneas de texto. Después de quitar la vista de ese trozo de papel, enfocó su mirada en mí, observándome de pies a cabeza. Acomodé detrás de la oreja un mechón de cabello que caía en mi frente, en afán de mejorar un poco mi apariencia, pensando que seguramente mi cabellera desordenada pudiese molestarle a ese hombre tan pulcro._

 _—"_ _Claire Redfield."_

 _Asentí con nerviosismo al escuchar mi nombre de los labios del capitán que pareció disminuir su enfado hacia a mí._

 _— "_ _Tu hermano no está, se encuentra entrenando a campo traviesa en la zona boscosa de la ciudad, por lo que seguramente demorará en volver."_

 _Al escuchar esa noticia, seguramente el jefe de Chris pudo ver la decepción reflejada en mis ojos, y quizás me tuvo lástima, piedad, o simplemente el hombre rubio deseaba que me largara de una buena vez del edificio y dejara de quitarle su tiempo, quién sabe, pero hizo algo que no me esperaba._

 _El capitán Wesker se quitó sus gafas de sol, descubriendo unos profundos ojos grises que me dejaron impactada por su singular belleza. Colocó los lentes en la bolsa frontal de su camisa azul celeste y tomó una pluma del escritorio de mi hermano, para después sentarse en una silla._

 _— "_ _¿Un viaje escolar a los estudios Warner Brothers?" — Me preguntó el mayor mientras escribía algo en mi permiso con una caligrafía que parecía antigua y elegante._

 _— "_ _Sí. Deseo estudiar artes visuales y estoy segura que visitar los estudios de cine, me dará mucho aprendizaje… Además, quiero conocer a Johnny Depp. "_

 _El jefe de los S.T.A.R.S. puso los ojos en blanco cuando le mencioné mi interés por conocer en persona a la estrella de Hollywood, y continuó escribiendo en silencio._

 _Repentinamente, todo el miedo y la intimidación que sentí en la presencia de ese señor se esfumaron rápidamente, para sentirme extrañamente cómoda en su presencia, observando con detalle sus facciones varoniles y su vestimenta impecable._

 _—"_ _Toma."_

 _Cuando el hombre terminó de redactar su escrito en mi permiso, me entregó el documento firmado no sólo con su nombre; Albert Wesker, sino también con unas cuantas claves que no entendí y otros números telefónicos en los que supuse que las autoridades escolares podían comunicarse si dudaban de la autenticidad del refrendo._

 _—"_ _Con eso será más que suficiente para que pueda realizar su viaje escolar, señorita Redfield."_

 _Apenas podía creer que la máxima autoridad de los S.T.A.R.S. hubiese hecho eso por mí. Estaba tan contenta con ese gesto amable del jefe de mi hermano que, por un momento, sentí la necesidad de darle un abrazo de agradecimiento, aunque algo dentro de mí me advertía que la mejor manera de agradecer, era yéndome de allí._

 _—_ _Muchas gracias, capitán._

 _Me despedí sonriendo como tonta de ese misterioso hombre y salí de allí cuanto antes para volver a la escuela y dejar mi permiso firmado, aún con mucho tiempo de sobra…_

 _Y bueno esa fue la aventura de hoy, pero ¿te confieso un secreto?_

 _Aunque estaba aterrada hasta la médula por la presencia de Albert Wesker, había algo en él que me parecía profundamente atractivo. Quizás su cuerpo bien formado, su expresión ruda o tal vez el olor embriagante de su colonia, que pude detectar desde el momento que se acercó a mí, tratando de llenar mis pulmones de ese aroma lo más que pude, disimulando muy bien mis suspiros hondos. Creo que Chris había olvidado contarme el minúsculo detalle de que su superior era un hombre bastante guapo. No sé por qué diablos no me puedo sacar de la mente esos ojos y esa voz autoritaria._

 _¡Wow! Creo que el ajetreo de este día me ha afectado… Fantasear con un hombre que sin problemas podría ser mi padre y que además es el jefe de mi hermano. Hum. ¿Acaso una chica no tiene derecho a soñar despierta? Al menos en mi diario puedo ilusionarme todo lo que quiera con Albert sin temor a ser juzgada. ¡Ja! Ahora le estoy hablando de "tú" al capitán de los S.T.A.R.S._

 _Claire y Albert… No suena tan mal… ¿O suena como una maldita acosadora?_

 _¡Dios mío! Ya estoy delirando, así que lo mejor es que ya vaya a dormir. Buenas noches._

 ** _Tuya… _**

* * *

**A/N: ¿Y bien? ¿Qué les pareció este "encuentro" con la joven Claire y un maduro y sensual capitán Wesker? La intención era retratar a Claire como una adolescente común, claro con sus toques de originalidad resaltando los problemas que toda chica tiene a la edad de 17 años. Espero haberlo logrado. Frozen, en verdad deseo que este fic te haya gustado.**

 **¡Feliz cumpleaños Frozenheart7! **

**Quiero agradecer a los usuarios _Addie Redfield_ , como siempre por betear mis historias y a _Ronald B. Knox_ que me ayudó mucho aquí para darle un toque más cómico al relato de la pelirroja. Gracias chicos, gran parte del mérito de esta historia es suyo. **

**Ya saben, cualquier duda, crítica o sugerencia, son libres de expresarse en los reviews.**

 **¡Nos estamos leyendo!**


End file.
